Dos caras de una moneda
by Inu Andimoniat 666
Summary: Dos gemelas entran en Ouran para encontrar a su gran amiga Haruhi Fudioka. Las gemelas se inbolucran con el host club, ¿podran mantener su secreto?o la curiosidad del host club las ara confesar. Y mas importante encontraran el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre** : Inu Akuma (Andimoniat en su idioma natal)

**Significado **: Inu : Perro Akuma : Diablo

**Fecha de nacimiento** : 26-08-1997

**Eddad** : 16

**Signo zodiacal** : Virgo

**Elemento** : Fuego

**Grupo sanguineo** : AB

**Personalidad** : Ace las cosas sin pensar. A causa de su iper actividad sonica (emfermedad que me acabo de invetar) es muy movida y le questa estarse quieta. Le encantan los vestidos, las faldas, lazos ...ect. Pero no es muy femenina que digamos, le dustan mucho mas los pantalones. Es muy, muy testadura, si se le pone algo en la caveza lo ace si o si. Ella es fuerte y balinte al igual que su hermana pero, ella siempre es la primera. Odia estudiar, aunque eso no causa que sus notas bajen. A estado toda su vida con su hermana con lo que es muy protectora con ella. Le encantan las armas tiene una gran colecsion que comparte con su hermana.Y odia que la gente que no sea su hermana o muy muy buenos amigos entren en su espacio personal. No le gusta que la ayuden con sus problemas, mas ella siempre intenta ayudar a los demas con los suyos. Casi siempre es amable con la gente y sorprendente mente dulce, exepto cuando esta en su parte (kyoya).

**Info **: Su padre es un demonio lovo/perro (de alli el nombre) que es el "lord" de un gran planeta llamado Hakai (destruczion) donde vive la raza mas furte de "aliens" que se dedican a conquistar otros planetas y expandir su inperio. Ella y su hermana gemela son las ederedas de el inperio Andimoniat (me gusta mas usar este nombre), aunque su familia tiene diversas enpresas en la tierra: Ferari, Apple, Chanel y algunos areglos con los egercitos de U.S.A., Rusia y China. (nada de eso me pertenese, por desgracia TTT_TTT) Ella no es una plebella, obiamente, pero fue a una escuela primaria de plebeyos en donde caualmente (si srguro) tambien estdiaba Haruhi.

**Talentos **: Ella dibuja fenomenal, es una gran artista especializada en: Pintura, dibujo, escultura... Ella tambien es una gran cantante (es su poder ddemoiaco al igual que su hermana) y save tocar: el piano, la guitarra, el violin, la flauta trabesera, la bateria, guitarra electrica, cello, violas, contrabajos

clarinete, oboe, fago y la arpa. (el poder demoniaco es ibnotizar a los seres vivos) Tambien es una gran luchadora experta en todas las artes marciales igual que su hermana, pero sus padres les proiben paticipar en concursos porque no quieren que aya victimas mortales.

**Fisico **: Tiene el pelo largo asta la mitad del muslo, un poco rizado, de un presioso color plateado tirando acia blanco. Sus grandes ojos, casi siempre dorados (abeses cambian de color segun sus emociones) combinan perfectamente con sus fracsiones dulzes, muy enganyosas. Su curpo tiene las curbas mas bien definidas de toda la preparatoria (en ocasiones an posado para revistas) Tu pelo tiene un puntiagudo flequillo que cambias de direcion cada dia para que la gente te distinga de tu hermana. Ella y su hermana son identicas y nadie en la familia puede distinguirlas, solo Haruhi (de momento)Ella obiamente no lleva el unforme femenino de ouran (que horror) sino llevq una vaiacion echa por ella. El nuevo "uniforme" conserba la estructura de la falda solo que haora es mas corta y de color negro. En la parte superior lleva una camisa blanca (bastante ajustada) junto a un chaleco azul pastel. Conserva la medias blancas y usa unos zapatos de tacon negros para quedar a laltura de loss gemelos.

**Nombre** : Yasha Akuma

**Significado **: Yasha : Demonio Akuma : Diablo

**Fecha de nacimiento** : 26-08-1997

**Eddad** : 16 el la pequeña por 5,6 minutos

**Signo zodiacal** : Virgo

**Elemento** : Hielo

**Grupo sanguineo** : AB

**Personalidad** : Siempre esta tranquila y serena, cosa que enganya a muchos porque siempre se queda al margen de sus pensamientos. Ella piensa dos veses las cosas antes de acerlas (al contraro que su hermana) y muchas vezes inpide que Inu aga locuras. Ella tambien sufre de iper actividad sonica pero save sentrarse mejor que su hermana. Su sentido de la moda es plasmado al de su gemela aunque aveces no sea tan revelador (pues a Inu no le inportaria ir con bikin por la calle, y menos con su cuerpazo) Ella tambien es testadura pero no tanto como cachorro. (es como ella la llama, pues siempre se comporta de manera infantil) Yasha el la mas madura, apesar de ser la menor, y siempre intenta encontrarle el punto a las cosas. A ella no le inporta tanto como su hermana el espacio personal (durmen juntas). Siempre se muestra amable con la gente y mas razonable que su hermana, expto cuando se pone estilo (kyoya) que suele ser al mismo tiempo que Inu, con lo que haun ace mas miedo.

**Talentos **: Tiene mas o menos los mismos talentos que Inu exepto porque cambia el arte por la literatura. Adura escribir, es una gran poeta y escritora, ace historias sobre como fue su pasado (aunque no fuera muy bueno que digamos) y siempe se entretiene leyendo antiguas nobelas, que requerda toda su vida grasia al la memoria fotografica que ella y su hermana comparten. Pues ella en su tiempo libre o en horas de clase muy aburridas (como son casi todas) se podria encontra escribiendo un relato sobre su infancia mientras que a Inu te la encontrarias dibujanso y escuchando musica (le gusta acer eso para desconectar)


	2. Chapter 2 La llegada a Ouran

Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personages de OHSHC.

Que disfruten de capitulo. (N.A. Este capitulo passa antes que el examen fisico)

-Mansion de los Akuma (abitacion de las gemelas)-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" las dos gemelas gritaron abriendo los ojos, exaltadas por su pessadilla. Las puertas dobles de la abitacion se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver la figura de un hombre mayor que ellas. Tenia el pelo blanco (simbolo de su familia) corto, era alto como mori-sempai aunque se le veian mas los musculos. Tenia alrededor de 18 de eddad. Llevava un pijama blanco, de seda, con algunas flores violetas y doradas en la camisa. Sus dorados ojos eran mas frios que el mismo hielo.

"Que ha passado?" pregunto con tono frio "nada de que preocuparse Sesh, solo una pesadilla" explico Yahsa quien estava en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Shisenku (el nombre real de "sesh") asintio con la cabeza y se marcho. Realmente el ya se avia acustumbrado pues los ultimos dias sus hermanas se avian despertado siempre asi. Mejor para los criados pues asi no las avian de despertar y nadie moria =D (se despiertan de mal humor)

Las gemelas miraron su abitacion. Era grande, inmensa para ser sinsereos, las paredes eran negras con dibujos color rosa palido. En el centro de la abitacion abia la gran cama size king que compartian las gemelas. Las savanas eran negras con pequeños detalles rosas, almuadas rosas. Las 4 colubnas alrededor de la cama eran negras con grandes rosas rosas, de las colubnas colgaban telas que encerclaban la cama. A un lado abia 2 mesas rosas con sillones negros, por las quales estavan tiradas las cosas de las gemelas. Cerca de las messas avia una gran tele de plasma, a su alrededor avian: wiis, psp, nintendos (de toda clase), play station... todo obiamente de color rosa y negro (que mania con esos colores ¿no?) En otra parte de la avitacion abia una purta que llevava al vaño. Y finalmente abia unas puertas dobles rosas, con lo que resaltavan bastante en contraste con la pared, que llevavan al armario que era del tamaño de un centro comercial (sin exagerar)

Yasha miro a su hermana indicandole que devia levantarse. Inu pedesosamente obedecio e inicio su camino hacia el baño. Despues de que las 2 estuvieran duchadas y vestidas se dedicaron hacer su pelo. Las gemelas se icieron 2 coletas altas atadas por un lazo negro, hoy iva a ser su primer dia en Ouran y no querian dar mala inpresion. Las dos bajaron para azmorzar con su hermano. Despues de que las gemelas deboraran una mounstruosa cantidada de comida (efecto secundario de la iper actividad sonica) los 3 suvieron a la limusina.

Durante todo el trallecto las gemelas solo tenian una cosa en mente: Haruhi. Abian decidido que al llegar a la preparatoria lo primero que arian seria buscar a Haruhi, pero las cosas no salieron según lo esperado.

Al llegar a la institucion los tomaron a los tres y los llevaron al despacho del director. Increible tardaron 15m en ir de la entrada de la escuela al despacho, y eso sin perderse. Cuando entraron un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos violetas los saludo.

"bien benidos a Ouran!" exclamo -asi que este es el director- pensaron las gemelas "Apartir de haora podeis llamarme Oji-san" continuo Suou. Los 4 siguieron ablando mientras acian el recorido por la escuela "Akuma-sans, como sabreis teneis que escoger un club. Supongo que estan intresados en el de lucha?" argumento el director "claro" contesto Shisenku "bueno..." comenzo Inu **"a nosotras nos gustaria ver todos los clubs antes de escoger"** digeron a la vez (siempre que lo ponga en negrita es que estan ablando juntas) "le parece bien?" pregunto Yasha "claro queridas, siempre y cundo agais escogido uno para el fin de semana" contesto con una sonrisa el director, ellas asintieron.

Todos pararon enfrente de una gran puerta "queridas esta es buestra classe, haora Akuma-sama lo llevare a la suya" el dirctor informo y luego se mrcho junto a sesh -clase 1A- leyeron las gemelas, Inu suspiro, ya estaba arta de el director. Golpearon la puerta. Los murmullos que provenian de la sala sesaron derepente y se oyeron pasos hacia la puerta. Las hermanas asumieron que era el profesor, y en efecto, ese fue el que abrio la purta "hola, somos las hermanas Akuma transferimos hoy" dijeron, por suerte el profesor abia sido informado y no iso preguntas

"bien, eperen un momento a que las presente" dijo y camino asta su mesa "classe hoy tenemos dos nuevas estudiantes, Akuma-samas pasen porfavor" las gemelas entrando dejando inpresionados a todos por su fisico y por el "uniforme" que usavan "señoritas Akuma-san presentaros porfavor" ordeno amablemente el profesor.

"yo soy Inu" dijo la que llevava el pelo hacia la derecha, apoyandose sobre su hermana "y mi nombre es Yasha" dijo la del pelo hacia la izquierda, mientras sonreia. "bien, les inportaria explicar algo de ustedes para que las conozcamos mejor" -eso parecio mas una orden- penso Inu "bien, mi nombre es Yasha que significa demonio, soy la menor por 5,6 m. mencanta tocar el piano y la arpa junto con otros instrumentos y me aficiona la literatura" dijo Yasha simplemente "Akuma-san, puede presentarse usted haora" dijo el profesor, Inu suspiro, no le apetecia nada dar datos sobre ella "Bien... a mi me gusta mucho cantar e tocar istrumentos, casi tanto como las artes marciales. Mi comida preferida es el pastel, especialmente el de fresa, me encanta escuchar musica pop. A y amo dibujar" finalizo con una sonrisa.

"Inu lo amas mas que a mi" pregunto Yasha con lagrimas (de cocodrilo) en lo ojos. De repente la expresion de Inu cambio a una de arepentimiento "ho Yasha como puedes decir eso, tu saves que no eso nunca pasara" dijo abrazandola fuerte, estaban serca muy serca demasiado serca "I..inu" tartamudeo Yasha "KAWAIIIII"gritaron todas la chicas de la classe, lo que sorprendio a las gemelas, pues normalmente eran los chicos quien reacionaron, claro que ellos no podian pues casi todos estavan desmallados. "o no otro par no..." rogo el profesor.

"Akuma-san os podeis sentar frente a Haruhi Fudioka y Hikaru Hitachiin" dijo y señalo los acientos vacios. En ese instante las gemelas pensaron en Haruhi, y miraron divertidas su expresion fasial: confusion/shock/felicidad/preocupacion. Esta ultima las gemelas no sabian el porque la tenia pero lo passaron por alto. Si Haruhi tenia esa expresion era ni mas ni menos que por el host club. De seguro que la llegada de las gemelas traeria muchos problemas.

Y ¿que les parecio?


End file.
